I hate my life
by Nic0la-2oo8
Summary: this story is about Sam she is a nobody in school with her friend Tucker, but when Danny Fenton the most popular boy in the school starts to notice her what will happen? R&R chapter 6 up
1. intro the char

Chapter 1

Intro the characters

(I'm so bad at spelling so don't blame me please R&R)

Samantha/Sam Manson is what you call a typical stubborn 18 year old kid unless you count that she is stinking rich and heiress to the entire swirly toothpick company, then yes she is a typical stubborn kid. She had lived in amity park all her life and she has got one friend, her friend is called Tucker Foley, he is a tech no geek who is in love with his technology. They fit perfectly together, both geeks, big nobody s but they like it like that, well Sam does. Only Tucker knows that she rich and is very pleased about it, Tucker and Sam meet in kindergarten and have been inseparable since.Sam and tucker are complete opposites but they get along most of the time.

Sam is a ultra-cycle veterinarian and a goth. While her parents are not so goth they are the most preppy people you will ever meet. Sam hasn't bragged about being rich therefore at school she is called a goth geek. But she doesn't care even though she gets bullied for it by Paulina, dash and star. (a.n: I would count kwan as well but I think hes nice and only does it when asked I have proof on episode lucky in love)

She stands up for equal rights and animal testing no matter what people think and is not the kind of person into fashion,

to school she wears a purple one strap top which fit her curves perfectly with the words 'talk to me and you won't see tomorrow' in black writing on the front with black baggy cargo pants and a pair of black purple strap bulky combat boots that look like it would hurt if she kicked you with one of them. Her hair is black with purple highlights and is feathered at the front and layers at the back and with her fringe covering her left eye. She wears purple eye shadow matching her stunning amethyst eyes and mascara covering her beautiful thick eyelashes, eye liner and purple glassy lip gloss on her full lips.

She has not got a boyfriend because the only boys that will come near her is her dad and tucker and she doesn't want one ether, she goes to Casper high and is in her senior year.which she is very happy about.

She hates the A-list people: Paulina, dash, star, Valere, Kwan and …………Danny she's got nothing ageist him because he has never notist her before therefore has not bullied her but its because he's got a reputation of a play boy going out with girls and then dumping them in the dirt after he has had his fun and then go to a new girl. But that girl does not care she just gets right back up and try s to get him back.

But that's not the only reason she dislikes him its because deep down she knows that she has got a little crush on him even if she likes him or not, but refuses to be leave it because it would lose her reputation of being the toughest girl in the school and she will not let her-self turn into them girls you would call slut zombies I mean asking to sleep with a guy is going way below the line so she just doesn't tell anybody not like theres someone to tell it to expect for tucker but there is no way she will tell him he is a friend of him after all, the last friend, well not really a friend but close enough she had, thought she was a jinx freak and went to the popular crowed, it happened like this, while the girl just talked Sam just sat there and ignored her and the girl thought she was a jinx and was confirmed when Paulina told her that she was, then she got up disinfected herself and left but sam didn't care weather she stayed or went she would have told her to get lost any way she didn't like her much, she didn't think she could stand another day of how 'hot' and 'fit' Danny was and how she wanted 'a piece of that thing' as she called it. Tucker wouldn't stop laughing until she thretend him with her combat boot and finely shut up

And that brings us to today the first day of school in senior year when Sam is in the bathroom cursing something close to ''stupid Paulina'' ''has to reunion my hair because it looks better that hers'' ''and I only call her a slut and she just poured milk all over my hair, I only called her what she is'' while the girls coming In and out of the bathroom were giving her strange looks. '' WHAT can't a girl wash her hair and curse in peace'' Sam shouted and after that she looked around and saw that every one has scatted ''good'' she said to her-self.

Sam's day started out crap and just got worse first she banged her head on the dresser wen her alarm woke her up and she has got a mean head ache, then her mom was going on about this work fancy dress party and said that she has to go and wear a pink dress, but with a couple of arguments and the whole morning she finally agreed on going to the party wearing what ever dress she liked but not black and had to get a date. She doesn't know where she is going to get a date (she might ask tucker) but she knows the perfect store for black and purple dresses (hey her mom said all black but not black and a different color so its fair) when she got to school she got some break fast because she was arguing so much she forgot about it, so she brought a wake-up bar and then she literally bumped into Paulina who was drinking a carton of milk and she was like ''move out the way goth geek'' so Sam called her a slut and got her carton of milk poured all over her head and here she is now in the bathroom washing the sticky substance of her hair.

Sam was still washing it of when the warning rang for class and Sam was cursing all her luck of being late on her first day.

* * *

In the classroom sat In the mass of chairs sat a cocky but very well built Daniel Fenton. Danny is 18 years old well built but not bulky, but enough to make girls swoon at the sight. Hes got midnight black hair that looks blue, deep ocean blue eyes that anybody would get lost in. His normal alter is a black and blue muscle shirt with a picture of a white ghost going 'boo' on it and baggy black jeans with white trainers. His parents are ghost hunters that are hocked on ghosts. Danny is also half-ghost his ghostly ego Danny Phantom.

_Flashback_

_14 year old Danny Fenton had just come in from a hard day at school and sat him-self down on the coach to watch some TV, but that went down the drain when his parents called him to have a look at there new invention ''sigh not again what is it this time I bet its not gonna work'' he said as he made hes way down stairs to his 'over excited' parents '' HEY DANNY MY BOY'' shouted his farther Jack, Jack is a very balky man that loves fudge and ghosts ''hi dad'' Danny said quietly compared to his farther''hi sweety have a nice day at school'' said his mother Maddie ,Maddie was a very beautiful woman she was very slim and sweet and had curves in all the right places.''yes mom, what thing did you make today dad?'' ''well its called a ghost portal and its meant to show you the ghost zone all we have to do is put this thingy into place and boom we have a portal to the ghost zone to catch them ghosts.'' He said pointing to the hexagon sitting on the wall.  
_

_''dad do you even know what that thing is'' Danny asked pointing to the contraption in his dad's hand that was glowing at the moment._

_''of course I do Danny, Its meant to... It's meant to do something to the portal, now lets just through it in and let a rip''_

_Danny was way off in the corner trying to get far away from the portal as possible, just in case it blew up '' wheres jazz shouldn't she come to''? he asked, Jack beamed at this and went to Maddie ''lets wait for Jazzy she should be home …….now''_

_SLAM '' I'm home'' came a famine voice from above '' Jazzy pants come down here I want you to see something one minute'' you hear light thumps from above until a red headed girl about 16 came in who was apparently Jazz she had a slim figure not quite the woman yet but still beautiful_

_''yes dad, what crazy invention have you come up with this time the ghost blazer u built scrambled my room last week I swear if its some flying scissors I'm so outer here''_

_in the back ground you hear snickering  
_

_''what you laughing at'' she asked angrily to her brother ''nothing'' he said trying to contain his laughter_

_''well its called the Fenton portal and its meant to show all of you a world none of you have seen before and we are about to set it on now'' said Maddie_

_Danny and jazz sat far in the corner just in case something went wrong, but Jack and Maddie where to excited to notice so jack got the plugs and put them together and ………….._

_……..nothing……….._

_absolutely nothing. Danny and Jazz where in the corner thinking to there selfs 'what happened' and 'I knew it wouldn't work' then made there way upstairs, Jack and Maddie where so disappointed so they forgot about the portal and went into the kicthin where jack got some fudge and sat on the sofa eating the fudge and watching some TV ghost program._

_While Maddie was cleaning away imaginary dust that isn't even there, there way of getting over the disappointment._

_Danny hated seeing his parents up set so that night when his parents and jazz was in bed he went down stairs and into the lab he put on a safety suit that his parents say that he should all ways wear in the lab, it was a white and back suit it was all white but with a black collar, gloves, boots and belt it also had a picture of his farther on it, but he pealed it of and through it to the floor_

_he went inside the portal and couldn't see anything, so he felt along the walls for support he felt something under his had it felt like a button and pressed down on it_

_….big mistake……_

_all Danny felt was this horrible pain that felt like he was being electrocuted and ripped to pieces over and over again until it stopped to throbbing he faintly made his way out the portal and then passed out onto the cold floor in the lab._

_When he woke up it was around 2 hours latter, he got up and saw that the portal was not just a hexagon sitting on the wall any more there was a hole with swirling green mist that looked ghostly Danny thought that he done it and congratulated him-self quietly but he felt strange like he was floating, he slowly looked down and found out that he was floating literally and started to freak out, he made his way over to the mirror (with difficulty) and looked in the mirror what he saw shocked him he saw him-self or what he thought was him_

_He had white hair in stead of black, bright green eyes in stead of the deep ocean blue he normal had and he looked paler than usual and the suit he had on turned opposite in stead of the white suit he had black suit with white belt gloves collar and shoes and a white D with a P in the middle of his chest he didn't know where that came from but all he wanted to know was what was he and how was he going to change back._

_While he was thinking of how to change back, a flash of bright light blinded him and he felt the solid ground beneath his feet when he was able to see he looked into the mirror to find the blue eyed teen he has all ways been but when you expected him to be curious at what happened he just smirked and made his way to his room to go to bed._

_But of course Danny knew what happened in there he knew he had just be come half ghost Danny Fenton AKA Danny Phantom_

_End flashback_


	2. they meet

Chapter 2

They meet

* * *

Danny is what you would call a jock, he owns the field and all the girls, he can get anyone he wants and is not afraid to admit it. 

He has gone out with all the hot girls in the senior and junior year and they still want more of him, his last girlfriend Paulina the most hottest girl in the school, went out with him for about 2 weeks then he dumped her, the bored line for the same girl lasts about 1 or 2 weeks then he gets bored and goes out with another girl.

Tucker his tech-no geek friend hangs out with him sometimes to get some of the girls, but the girls are more interested in him more than tucker, but he doesn't care he just keeps trying to get a girl and Danny just can't help but laugh at all the times he gets slapped in the face just for making a complement about a girl.

Danny doesn't know who tucker spends the rest of he's time with when he is not around him but he always thought it was one of his tech-no geek club friends.

Danny was sitting in English watching everybody come in, nodding and waving now and again to all the girls that were blowing kissy faces at him or waving. The warning bell went for class and tucker came in looking a bit worried ''tuck over here'' Danny shouted over to the tech-no geek '' hey Dan'' he replied looking around the class room for something '' hey tuck you ok? you look a little worried'' Dan said

''ye I'm ok'' he said looking a bit carmer '' just looking for someone''

''wh..'' before he could finish he's sentence a girl about his age came in, looking like she just washed her hair and didn't have time to dry it, but he could still make out what it looked like, it had layers at the back and feathered at the front, It also had her fringe covering her left eye, she wore and one strap purple t-shirt with writing at the front, what he read on her t-shirt amused him at least she had a scene of humor, black cargo pants and combat boots.

But that's what not stunned him its that he has never saw her before in this class, in the halls or the court yard.

''Tucker'' she called out over to the tech-no geek not noticing Danny sitting there, Danny was quite surprised to say in the least, he thought she was going to blow him kisses and wave like all the other girls do, but she completely ignored him like he was nobody important '_we will see about that' _Danny thought.

''Sam'' Tucker replied '' where have you been I was worried, I couldn't find you and I always see you in the mornings and you wouldn't pick up your phone.''

''Sorry I got a carton of milk poured over my head by Paulina, and I must have left my phone at home''

'_so this is who tucker spends time with when hes not with me, I'm surprised it's a girl' _Danny got up from his seat and made his way around the desk to stand in front of Tucker and Sam.

'' hey '' Danny said in his deep husky sexy voice.

Sam looked at him just noticing him for the first time, Danny could see her face clearly now, she had purple eye shadow on, lilac lipstick and the most stunning eyes he has ever seen, amethyst eyes a most unusual color.

''Yes'' she replied in a voice that surprised Danny, normally when he used that voice the girl he was flirting with would be swooning or asking to sleep with him by now.

'_what is with this girl, I like her shes got a spark that won't be easy to catch but I like a challenge, this could be interesting'_

Danny was about to say something but Mr Lancer walked in

''settle down people and get to your seats '' Danny, Sam and Tucker got up and sat down at there seats, Mr lancer started the lesson but Danny wasn't listing he was figuring out a plan to get this Sam girl to swoon over him, he made a bet with him-self saying that if he didn't win her over buy day 3 he will take serious measurements. He is after all a dominate male and he won't take no for an answer

Danny was knocked out of he's thoughts when his ghost sense went off.

''Uh-Oh''

* * *

oh a cliffy what will happen? What ghost is it? Does Danny do something over the line ? what did he mean by serious measurements? 

Well hey my second chappy I hope its good enough


	3. how dare you

Chap 3 R&R please

* * *

Danny raised his hand, Mr Lancer sighed and asked "another toilet break Mr Fenton." 

"Well I was going to say could I go and see the nurse, but toilets fine" he answered back, and everyone started snickering.

"Fine Mr Fenton just go." Mr Lancer said handing him a pass.

Danny grabbed the pass and flew out the door, into a janitors closet,

Outside the closet you she a flash of blinding light, then a well built man with white hair, green eyes and a tight black and white jump suit on with a D and a P on his chest float out the closet.Then through the roof.

Danny was looking for the ghost when a flying box was through n at him, he dodged it with ease and looked at the culprit. "not you again." He moaned, I only put you back in the ghost zone this morning." Danny complained to the ghost in overalls " fear me for I am the box ghost." The ghost screamed.

"bye bye." Danny said taking out the thermos from his belt "oh no not the cylinder of terrier." The box ghost screeched dramatically.

"Ye ye, just get in there so I can go back to class" Danny opened the lid and sucked him in with the box box ghost screaming "I'll be back"

" Yes I know you will, can't wait either" he replied sarcastically.

Danny floated back down into the school, then went into the empty classroom that looked like it hadn't been used in a few years, changed back into Danny Fenton, went back down the stairs and into Mr Lancers class room, just hearing something about a project.

"Ahh Mr Fenton you was gone for a long time."

"yes I know the nurse wouldn't let me in, so I sat outside the office thinking, what color would Mr Lancers hair be if he had some, but then I thought, he's got so much on he's back it could be passed of as hair on his head."

The class just burst out laughing, except for one person, Danny strolled over to the person and said

" Whats the matter Sammy, don't find it funny." He asked

"no I don't, and don't call me Sammy." She said through clenched teeth

"Awwww did I get Sammy angry" he said in a baby voice.

Sam stood up and glared angrily at Danny.

"I said don't call me that" she replied so ice like, that the person she was saying it to would be in china by now. But Danny wasn't effected by it and loved teasing her.

"only if you say please" he mocked her

"please" she stressed out

"mmm no" Danny replied, everyone around that area had backed of, because they could see steam coming out of her ears, and a angry Sam Manson is not what you would want to come across. Danny didn't care though he knew she couldn't hurt him even if she put all her strength into a punch or a slap, because one, he would probably block it. And two he's had so many beatings that he would be immune to any attack that was lower level than Vlad's attacks.

By now Sam was so angry she looked like she was going to start screaming at him and stamp her feet on the ground like a two year old. But instead she put her hand into a fist and through it at Danny

But Danny was faster and saw it coming, he thought he would take it up a level.

He grabbed her fist and she looked shocked. Then he pulled her to him and covered his mouth with hers in a meaningful kiss, Sam was so shocked she didn't know what was happening, but when she came back to reality, she pushed him away and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Wiping away the remains of the kiss.

"you jackass that was my first kiss."

To provoke her even more he licked his lips

"not bad" he taunted

"bastard" she shouted and slapped him,

but Danny kept smirking and turned his head back around, that got knocked to the side because of the force, as he said before, he was so used to Vlad's attacks anything that was lower than that, couldn't hurt him.

Sam was shocked that that slap didn't hurt him, after all she placed a lot of power into it.

"that's it" he asked taunting her more, he knew he was pushing her limits but its just so fun to see her mad.

Sam just growled, picked up her things and marched out the door.

With Danny following behind her.

The class just looked at the door with shocked faces

* * *

What do you think it might sound a bit like another fanfiction but I tried to make it different from it any way R&R please 


	4. I'm game

Thank you for the reviews I hope you will like this chapter!

R&R i know this chapter might be a bit small but i was in a rush because of stupid homework

Nic0la-2oo8

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**I'm game**_

Sam was steaming, she was stomping through the corridors thinking in her head '_that bastard I will kill him if I ever see him again',_ while she was thinking how to kill Daniel Fenton, she didn't see a person in her path before it was to late. 

She bumped into the person, and dropped all her belongings on the floor, she started to fall backwards and Sam closed her eyes expecting to hit the cold, dirty, smelly floor,(A.N:sorry got a bit carried away the l.o.l.) instead she felt someone wrap there arms around her waste pulling her up against there chest and wispier in her ear. "You should watch where you are going Sammy," he waited a few seconds then continued, " you could hurt your-self doing that kind of stuff."

Hearing that her eyes snapped open, and looked into the ocean blue ones looking at her, she stared at them for a couple of seconds, Until she came back to reality and she started to push his chest to get out of his arms, having no avail though, while doing this she was saying stuff like "let go of me", "your not the boss of me" and "I can walk into anybody I want".

Danny let go of her, and she went tumbling to the floor, Sam sat there for a few seconds and just stared at nothing in particular most probably the window looking for a escape. In her head Sam was thinking '_great how am I going to get past Mr I'm all that…….., I know I'll make a run it, get out the door and run_ _home then I'll be bad ass free_', her face lit up and Danny cocked his eyebrow.

Before he knew what was happening a purple and black blurry streak started to run past him, but in lightning fast reflexes he turned around and grabbed her right wrist.

Sam was shocked for the third time that day, not only did he block her punch, not be affected by her power slap but he grabbed her wrist before she made it past him, and Sam was the fastest girl in the whole school, she is so fast that she could run 3 miles in 15 minutes.

Though he just grabbed her wrist like he would have if she was just walking by him, and he wanted to stop her.

She was knocked out of her thoughts when she felt him turn her around, and wispier in her ear "you can't get away from me Sammy, so don't even try, you are_ MINE_." he announced then put his arms around her waste, keeping her against his chest.

Sam was just ready to explode, he not only make a challenge, but he claimed her as his, like she was a possession.

"I...**_belong_**…to…no..one" she forced out, she was so angry she couldn't speak right.

"especially to a bad ass bastard like you."

" Wow kitty got claws" he teased her.

Sam looked up at him and smiled sweetly, Danny knew something bad was going to happen just by the way she looked at him, but before he could ask why she is smiling, his smirk fell into a frown as he felt enormous pain spread though his crouch, it was so bad and powerful that he had to kneel on the floor._' wow, now that hurt'_ he said in his mind, Sam had just kicked him in the most painful place for a man.

Once he got over the pain he looked up to find Sam gone, and the doors swinging rapidly, it didn't take genus to know where she went.

'so she wants a chase does she, well I'm game.' He thought as he got up, and a flash of bright light.

* * *

Sorry about the cliffy but I would want you think about what could happen before I write more

I did have fun writing this chappy though 

Even I have to admit Danny sounds sexxxxyyyyyyy in this don't you think R&R 

I HOPE YOU LIKE MY STORY!

if a i get a few more reviews you will see what danny does to sam hehe


	5. dominance

ma 5th chapter i hope you like it

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

* * *

_**dominance **_

Once Sam had kicked him, she ran out the doors and down the path towards her house. As she was running, she was thinking about how stupid she was for kicking him _there_, I mean she wants to make a bet, that when she goes to school tomorrow she will be in deep shit.

'_Tucker better not tell him where I live, or I will kick him so hard that he won't be able to sit down for a week,'_ she thought.

Instead of going home, she accidentally changed course and went to the park. Sam had come out of her daze, when she realized that she should have been home by now.

Sam looked around, and sightly growled to her-self that she had unconsciously changed routes and headed towards the park.

Sam couldn't be bothered to go home, so she she sat down on the bench and took a breather. She had completely forgot about what happened in the school a few minutes back.

Sam sat there for about 15 minutes, before she felt a chilling feeling go over her, and she shivered "that's strange I could have swore it was warm a few seconds ago" she said into thin air , the cold air lowed down, beside her like there was someone sitting next to her, and Sam knew that isn't normal.

She got up from the bench, and backed away from the cold area. But no matter where she went, the coldness followed.

Sam had a hunch that she knew what it was, if it was what she hunched, she didn't really want to come across it.

The one truly explanation, must be that it's a ghost. Sam wasn't that shocked, because one she wasn't sure that it was a ghost, and two they are common in amity park.

She backed away more, but she just couldn't get the cold air away from her .

She went to back away more, but she realized that she had backed up into a tree, she cursed her self for not noticing, but she stopped as the cold air shifted all around her like there was someone in front of her, it felt like its hands were beside her head trapping her there. She went to move from the spot, but she couldn't move, it was like something was keeping her from walking way.

For the first time in her life, Sam truly didn't know what to do, so she just stood there like an idiot. She really shouldn't have came to this place in the park, where hardly any people came, because of all the tales about the ghosts hanging around this area. But she just thought it was a tale to scare people.

She felt the air around her close in, and she felt a body pressed up against hers, if Sam wasn't trapped before she was now, she could barley move her arms.

When Sam came to her senses, she started struggling, but stopped as soon as she felt cold air on her neck, sending goose bumps down her spine. She came to a conclusion that someone was breathing down her neck.

Sam was frightened, she didn't know what to say, " I..ill s..scream…" she sputtered, when she felt the cold air move by her ear, she couldn't help but shudder.

"_scream then, but I don't think they will here you" _ a male, chilling voice replied, To her it sounded as though he was enjoying every moment of this,_ 'which he probably is'_ she thought.

Sam didn't think she would get an answer. She just thought that it was her imagination, but noooo it just had to be real didn't it.

Sam eyes widened as big as source pans, when she felt his hands trailing down her body, over her curves and down her hips.

Sam's mouth opened to scream rape, but the figure got there first.

she was gob smacked when she felt the ice cold lips fall over her warm lips, she started move around to get out of the hold, but the person just tightened his grip on her.

When she felt a tongue on her lip she finally lost it, she couldn't let someone take dominate over her like this.( A.N: did you think she was going to give into the kiss, not yet maybe latter but not yet ha ha)

Sam felt anger getting the best of her, and moved her head to the side, succeeding to get free of the kiss. It made matters worse that she couldn't see him, (or what she thought was a him,) but let it slide for the moment, trying to get her arms free.

When she succeeded in that as well, she she started to push his invisible chest, trying to create some space between them.

But pushing his chest wasn't working, when she noticed invisible hands wrap around her wrist and plant her arms above her head pining her arms to the tree.

Then his cold lips smashed to hers again, but only for a second then they separated.

She shuddered again, as his breath was by her ear.

"_you won't get away that easily Sammy, I __**WILL**__ get you, just you wait" _

" _oh and one more thing don't forget the name ... __**phantom.**_"

she felt him loosen her, then the cold air disappear completely, Sam slid to the root of the tree and sat there for about 20 minutes thinking _' what the hell, how the hell does __**IT**__ know her name'_ when Sam's bottom got numb from sitting there to long, she got up and ran home, for what her life was worth.

* * *

Well here is my next chappy this story is going all right but im having flames on the mistakes well I'm not perfect sue me

Well any way im looking for a betta reader if you would like to be it just tell me in ma proffile on reviw one

**To do my next chapter I will need **** 30 reviews **


	6. sherlock

HI, i know you have been waiting for this and im really sorry, i had writers block but im up and ready to go im making this chapter a bit longer for you

i hope you like it :P

' - thoughts

" - speaking

( - movements in the speeches

* * *

When Sam got home, she went straight up stairs, ignoring her parents cries of "did you have a nice day, Sammy-kins" and" i brought a new dress for you, its beautiful", she went in her room, slammed the door and locked it, then jumped on her bed, taking in all of the events that just happened, thinking , Sam's eyes widened suddenly, she just remembered where she heard the name phantom before, it is that ghost that fights the other ghosts. But he hates humans interfering in his business.

'no one has ever talked with him before!.(she rolled her eyes) ! Well Paulina said she has talked to him before, but she thinks theres monster in closet coming to steal her new fashions.' Sam couldn't help but giggle at what she thought.

'but back on the serious topic'.

"WHY MEEEEE!!" Sam screamed into her pillow flapping her legs up and down like a 3 year old not having the toy she wanted for her birthday.

"why, why, why couldn't he have gone for the pomp ass fashion queen, not only would I have Dan..."

"OH MY GOD, DANNY I'm going to hear it out of him tomorrow, NOT ONLY DO I HAVE A STUCK UP BAD BOY UP MY ASS TOMORROW, I'VE GOT THE WORLDS NUMBER ONE GHOST VILLAIN AFTER ME, I HATE MY LIFE!!." She screamed out loud.

'good thing my walls are sound proof.' she thought.

'how ironic, i want to be left alone and i get two of the most wanted guys after me' she lowered her eyes slightly,

"(sigh) well no use crying over spilled milk i think of a (yawn) solution tomorrow" with that said she drifted of to sleep. But not seeing a image of black and white outside her window.

* * *

Danny was floating above the park watching Sam run home, after what he did to her he couldn't blame her, he chuckled a bit, a girl would have been asking to sleep with him, and never leave him alone if he done that to another girl. Thats why he liked Sammy so much she put up a challenge and fight not many girls around here do that(he rolled his eyes), they would see him and either blush or try flirting with him, but she had even tried to fight him. Now that he admired.

Danny now realized that some where between the thoughts he had started to follow Sam home. He never thought of that, good thing his phantom side had the upper moment then, now paying close attention to Sam he saw her go past the school and down the path/road he lived on.

Running straight past his house and down to the end of the road where the bit white mansion was,

' aaahhh so she lives near here, i can't believe i have never saw her before.'

Expecting her to run past the white house, and down the road where tucker lives, floated down to go faster but when he was about to zoom of to the other road, he saw her slow down a bit.

'Maybe out of breath' he thought

but he was surprised greatly, when he saw her enter the white mansion.

'SHE LIVES HERE!!.' He screamed in his head gapping at where he saw her last.

In that house lived the richest family in amity,

'wow, who would have thought' smirking slightly.

But getting over his shock, lowed his self down, to a window that looked black.

'Strange, all the other rooms are bright colors'

but god answered his question, seeing Sam come in and slam the door locking it.

Danny smirked ' figures' he thought

Danny didn't know how long he stud floating there but, he was greatly amused what Sam was doing, she was acting like a toddler, but what was the most amusing he must admit, is when she started cussing both of his sides.

He was about to chuckle but thought against it, thinking he will blow his cover.

about 10 minutes latter, Danny was thinking its time to show himself and looked into Sam's window, only to see her going of to sleep.

'oh well, looks like I'm going to get her tomorrow.' Danny thought with an evil smile, and flew of.

* * *

**7.20 school**

Danny was standing buy the school entrance early that morning, Danny wasn't the one to get to school early but he had finished his patrol of ghosts and thought he would meet her here, for a surprise. knowing its where Sam would be coming in.

Smirking slightly, the thought of Sam's face when she saw him waiting for her.

He needed pay back for what she did to him in school yesterday. Phantom did get revenge, but he wanted Fenton to get some of it to.

Danny suddenly heard something and turned around, seeing...

* * *

Sam woke up in the morning about 6, she took a quick shower and got dressed before 7, she didn't want to get stuck with her parents this morning, so she wanted to get out early.

She grabbed a piece of toast and headed out to school, completely forgetting about what happened and what she did at school the following day.

Sam was a bit early for school today, the school normally opens at 7.30, so she had 30 minutes spare, she set her watch knowing she will forget and went of to the park to think about things. Finding a nice bench she sat down on it, Sam didn't know how long she was sitting there for but it must have been half hour because she jumped out of her skin when she heard the beeping going of.

Turning the watch of, she got up of the bench and headed in the direction of the school for a new day.

Once she got to the school it seemed a little quiet, she looked at her watch, to see that she was 10 minutes early, she was so occupied at getting to the park she must have set the wrong time on her watch.

'oh, oh well ill just wait at the main entrance.' she thought

Walking to the main entrance, she saw a figure of a man, she squinted her eyes to get a better look, he - or what she thought was a he - was wearing a black muscle shirt with some white blur on there.

She stiffened, she remembered **_all _**of the things that had happened the day before, and she only new one person with that T- shirt.

'I have to get out of here' she thought, silently creeping away.

Suddenly he turned as if sensing her sneaking away, and smiled that evil smile.

'_SHIT_, HE SAW ME.'

She gulped when he made his way over to her, and she did what any girl would do in a situation like this.

Sam ran

well its not what a normal girl would do, but who said Sam was a normal girl? not me,

looking behind her one more time, but regretted it only to see Danny running after her.

* * *

Danny loved it when she put up a chase, she runs really fast for a girl, and that only makes it more fun, sometimes he thought of going phantom for more fun, but he wanted Fenton to get a chance at the revenge, after all it was Fenton who she kicked.

He winced at the thought of her kicking him there in phantom form, it would be even more painful since in phantom form he's only got the thin material of the suit to protect him, and with her steel boots he wouldn't be able to walk for a week.

'ouch' he winced

Danny had seen that he had run her into a alley way and by the looks of it it one with a dead end.

He chuckled, he would have thought she had a bit more common sense.

Danny saw her stop at the dead end and take a deep breath, trying to gain her breath back.

'perfect' he thought, she obviously didn't know that he was behind her, so it would be even more fun to scare her.

Creeping up behind her, he pushed her against the wall trapping her there with his body, smirking when she gasped.

"thought you could get away from me did you _Sammy?_" he whispered in her ear.

* * *

To say, Sam was shocked, she thought she lost him half way down the road,

'obviously not' she thought.

Seeing that he was getting in her personal space she tried to push him away, key word- _tried. _

But as soon as she put her hands on his chest, he grabbed her wrists and pined them above her head.

'great plan that was' she thought sarcastically

her feet were killing her, she randomly thought but looked down anyway, only to see him standing on her feet.

no wounder her feet hurt, she knew he didn't want her kicking him there again, but must he way over 500 pounds.

She stopped her thoughts when she felt something warm but wet on her neck, it..felt..kinda...good, she wanted to see what was causing it, but her body wouldn't let her ... literally.

But she manged to any way and saw Danny kissing her neck, she tried to stop him, but it felt sooooo good so she let him go for it. (A.N: NOT LIKE THAT, if you are thinking of _**other** _things)

Danny started moving from her neck to her chin, he couldn't believe that she hadn't stopped him yet, but it felt so good as well to Danny, so he kept on going, he was about to cover her mouth with his, but at a _wonderful_ timing a ice cream van went off.

It must have knocked Sam out of her daze because she screamed, it was a low scream, so that people out side the alley couldn't here it but loud enough to make Danny cringe at the loudness and let her go, clutching his ears.

When the ringing died down, he stud there watching Sam, smirking.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING, THAT WAS WAY PAST MY PERSONAL SPACE YOU PERVERT, DON'T EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN" Sam screamed then she went down the alley way and went right.

Danny grinned when he saw that she was going the wrong way,

" hey sherlock" he shouted down to her

"WHAT" she screamed back

" your going the wrong way, school, is that way" he said pointing left.

Sam seemed to look around a bit before going red.

"I knew that i was just... testing you"

"testing me?, now why would you need to do that" Danny asked sarcasm dripping of every word.

"to see if mister bad ass boy new his way around, because of how dumb you are, you could get lost."

"aww you really do care for me don't you Sammy." He teased,

"whatever." She replied, then walked on, in the right direction this time.

Danny looked at his watch.

"Well we're late for school."Danny said sarcastically, seeing that it was now 10.30am when school started at 8.00am.

* * *

sooooooo what do you think, i tried making it a bit longer, and the next chapter will be longer

but i hope you liked it

please R&R

* * *


	7. REWRITEEEEE

Heyyyyyy people I am **sooooooooooooooooooooooo **sorry that I really haven't updated in absolutely ages and I mean **AGES** lol

Well I'm terribly sorry but I will make it up 2 you because if you want me to I'm going to rewrite this story from the **VERY** scratch and it going to be even better because I have got loads and loads of good Ideas that I am **SURE **my readers will like.

If you do want me to restart this story I will need loads of reviews that will incourge me to rewrite it because if I don't get enough reviews I just wont bother because its not worth it so I will need over 12 reviews to rewite this story.

If I do rewrite this story I will start it when I get my new laptop at christmas so I can update quicker, as I said before I am really really sorry for not updating this computer isnt the best lol

I always get writers block( boy do I hate that) thank you all the people that have read my story so far and am so soorry for the people who have been waiting for me to continue with the next chapter _(lol I cant rember how many chapters I put up lol)_

Well I hope to look from you soon _( lol do ya get it…look from ya…you know because I don't know what you look like…cough…sorry got carried away lol)_

Rember I need T.W.E.L.L.V.E 12 reviews to rewite this story to make it much much better than it is now

XD I hope to hear from you soon byeeeeee

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**Love Nic0la-2oo8 xxxxxxxx**


End file.
